


Just In Case

by RoyalFunky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Gen, M/M, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFunky/pseuds/RoyalFunky
Summary: Niall struggles staying dry. Liam helps. So does Louis, eventually.





	Just In Case

Liam ended up in the bathroom with Niall. Everyone insisted that it was his turn to take Niall for a wee. Not that he minded. Niall always behaved for him. But he’d been having accidents lately. A lot of them, and usually quite big ones.

Liam was sick of carrying a bag full of spares around for Niall to change into, and was looking around for solutions, and being the good friend he was, began to research that night. There were several solutions that he could pick. Catheters were out, he decided. Too painful and fiddly to get right, and if you didn’t they would just cause urine infections. Condom catheters were possibly an option, as they came with the handy thing that they did not have to be inserted down the urethra, and that meant there was less chance of infection. Plus they were discrete, the collecting bag could wrap around Niall’s thigh or calf, depending on what he was wearing that day. But the recurrent option seemed to be adult diapers. Liam researched those, thinking they were his best option. There were plenty of types, thick, thin, cloth, disposable, tapes and pull ups. He sat there in mute silence for a little while, just paging through Boots’ website, and then he moved onto medical supply stores, and then... oh! Ageplay websites. Ageplay websites had every kind with a range of patterns from little ducks to mock denim, and Liam was wowed by it all. He looked down a few of the sites, but ordered from the medical supply store first. He didn’t know how Niall would take the news, but he knew he would probably be met with resistance the first couple of introductions. 

He did order a couple of the condom catheters. Just in case.

Zayn, Liam and Louis collared Niall on his way home, and brought him to Liam’s house. Niall took one look at them, and instantly looked scared.   
“Lads?” he asked. “Wha-What do you want?” he asked them. “Is everything okay?” he asked. Liam nodded. 

“It is with us, but not with you. The number of accidents you’ve been having lately has really taken its toll on you, and we don’t want to have to carry loads of spare clothes around for you. Plus it’s really embarrassing for you, isn’t it?” Liam asked. Niall’s eyes blinked to their usual wide, blue confused state. They ushered him into the house, and sat him down in Liam’s living room, drawing the blinds, just in case. Zayn and Louis sat either side of him, and Liam brought in the box. Unlabelled, unmarked, just a plain white box. Niall had no idea what was inside, although he knew he was probably in for quite the shock when it was opened. 

Liam opened the box with his keys. This was the one from the medical supply store, and he unpacked it onto the living room floor, Niall’s eyes getting wider with each item removed.   
“Nappies? You are kidding me, right? You’re not gonna make me wear them, right?” Liam nodded his head.

“Yes, we are going to make you wear them. You’ve had so many accidents in the past couple of weeks we thought that it was only fair on you and us.” Niall sighed.   
“Is there another option?” he asked. Liam pulled out the catheter in response. Niall groaned. 

“Well, that isn’t just as invasive is it? Liam, I’m a grown man, I can manage this by myself, yeah? Me and me mam dealt with me being like this a few years back when I was still in school, although I don’t think I’ll be allowed a medical card this time.” He sighed. 

They tried the catheters first. Liam would watch him fit one each morning, rolling the rubber right up to his base. They had mixed success. When they didn’t break, or snap, or leak, or regurgitate, they were fine. But when they did, they caused as much mess as an accident, and Liam usually led Niall away in floods of tears, saying to him ‘you said they were supposed to stop accidents...’ 

Next, Liam had to get Niall to at least try the nappies. He tried him with the thin, pull up style ones, stood in his bathroom, on the tiled floor, with nothing else on him. Liam left the room. They leaked, rather spectacularly. Liam sighed. The only other ones he had ordered were a thicker, ‘night-time’ style brief, with tapes, and this meant that Niall might lose his independence, which was not Liam’s aim, but if that was what had to happen, it had to happen, and there was nothing to be said or done about it. They went downstairs, with one of these thicker ones on under his joggers, and Liam made him a cup of hot milky tea, more milk than tea, but that was how Niall liked it. Liam suspected that Niall drank hot milk before bed, but he never said a word. They all had their bedtime routines. He would always ring home with a cup of tea in his hand, drink it, and end up asleep with an empty mug, his mother cooing down the phone at him. His mother liked to watch him fall asleep, he thought. It was probably something to do with him being the baby of the family. He always did at home, when he was on the sofa, and then he’d usually wake up halfway up the stairs, disoriented, and being carried by a combination of his dad, his mum, and Nicola. At twenty years old, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, but his mum did give the best bedtime cuddles. No one could beat that.  
But a while later, Liam saw Niall relax visibly. He waited hesitantly for the wet patch to appear, but none did. Niall didn’t even look up from his phone. Liam wondered if he had ever felt himself release, and tapped his arm gently. Oh. When Niall looked up, his face was beet red, and he looked so embarrassed, Liam just wanted to cuddle him. Which he did. Profusely. Until he stopped being embarrassed. Which, after a good cuddle and another cup of tea, he did. 

“Wanna go upstairs?” he asked him, taking his hand and taking him upstairs. “Get you out of this wet one? It’ll only irritate you, if it’s left on wet.” Niall seemed to obediently follow him up the stairs, without question, trusting his judgement. He laid down on the bathroom floor for Liam without question, and smiled up at him. 

“C-can I stay here, just tonight?” he asked, when Liam had changed him and hauled him up to standing level. Liam nodded.   
“Sure. You can stay over any time you want, Ni. You know you can.” He said, embracing him in a hug. “Where you wanna sleep? The spare room? My room? I’m cool with either.” Niall nodded at the second option. Liam had one of those memory foam mattresses and had a duvet underneath him as well as on top of him, which meant it was more snugly and cuddly, especially when both boys were in it. There had been a mutual crush since X Factor, but no one discussed it any more, especially not Liam and Niall. There was an understanding, they both knew it, and when the time was right, they would be able to get together. So Liam got Danielle, and Sophia, and all the other beards, and Niall was the loud, bubbly, happy-to-be-a-single-pringle. No one suspected a thing. Everyone was too busy shipping Larry Stylinson to care about what Liam and Niall did together. 

He smiled and they did laddish things for the rest of the day. Watched sky sports, played in Niall’s recording studio, and had a takeaway. Things that would have happened on a normal Saturday night when they lived with their parents. After the food, they luxuriated on the sofa, watching a movie and discussing the next album, and its cover. They spent the night cuddled into the duvet on Liam’s bed, not thinking of anyone or anything else, but each other. 

The whole ‘nappies’ thing worked when Liam and Niall were on their own. But as soon as you added the other lads into the mix, Niall’s sphincter muscle clamped to the size of a pinhead. Whenever he tried to go, he would end up running to the bathroom, and leaning against the door of the cubicle as he filled his nappy. Liam would follow behind wearily, and sighing at the other boys. 

Louis locked the door once. He couldn’t stand that Niall just couldn’t go if any of them, apart from Liam, of course, were around. He sat down.   
“Niall, mate, we’re like your family. We go to the loo with you around us all the time. What’s up?” he asked. Liam opened his mouth.  
“He’s just bladder shy, Lou. Maybe you can sympathise with him. It’s not like he doesn’t want to go. He just can’t.” He told him. “You try wearing one, and not feeling self conscious about it crackling, leaking, or your trousers falling down.” He said, pulling a thicker, foamy one out of the bag. “Go put it on. Go on.” He said, as Louis slunk away to the bathroom, and came back with significantly tighter jeans. 

They did the whole concert without a single accident, and when they were finished, Zayn and Harry tackled Louis and pulled his trousers down, while Niall lowered his for Liam to check his indicator.   
“C’mere.” Liam said to him, pulling Niall so that his back was flush with his chest. Harry did the same thing to Louis, and held him there, wriggling. They both massaged their bladders, and slowly but surely, got a release out of both of them, as they settled back, relaxed. 

Niall never had any trouble with having an accident, ever again.

Louis didn’t either.


End file.
